


Chosen Angel

by DashChan



Category: Kid Icarus
Genre: Athens, F/M, Gen, Romance, Skyworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashChan/pseuds/DashChan
Summary: When disaster strikes the Earth, Hades and his forces threaten to drag mortal souls down into the Underworld. The only chance of stopping this ominous darkness is for Skyworld to protect their mortal allies. And nobody dares to face on the greatest nemesis, except for the most loyal angel of Lady Palutena, Pit.Is it enough for a simple angel to defeat the god of death?





	1. Striking Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that I wrote based off from the game "Kid Icarus." Although this is more of my own take with a short adventure aside from the actual game itself. I just also wanted to write something different and new that I haven't written before, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Read on!

It was a regular day in Skyworld where spirits and angels roamed in peace. A majestic realm that floated amongst the clouds, high above the mortal world down below. They were ruled by the dazzling goddess Palutena. Pit was an ordinary angel like the many others. He had nice shaggy brown hair, white wings of feathers, and was clothed in a white chiton. He wore a gold leaf crown upon the back of his head. It was that of an exquisite Greek design, with golden ring circulets that dangled around his wrists and ankles. Practically everyone else dressed this way, so you could say that he was nothing but a common angel. 

Skyworld was perched into the air, high above where they could still have their view of the mortal world without inferring all the time. The Greeks were considered quite a splendid race of mortals, similar to the angels above. Yet, however, the angels of Skyworld were taught to never show themselves among the mortals, and there was only one exception Lady Palutena. The goddess had only showed herself once down in the mortal world, among the land of the Greeks. But the goddess only revealed herself whenever she thought was fit.  
Nothing could compare to the gorgeous light goddess. Her wings were made of pure light as her body glowed, like a bright aura. She had beautiful green fluorescent hair that went past her shoulders almost to the bottom of her heels. Palutena wore a white dress with gigantic golden bracelets around her wrists and forearm, while the other forearm beheld a shield with rose gold cuffs. There was no mistaking the design of wings that sprawled upward upon the cuffs. Not to mention, she also wore lots of jewelry, composed of a giant sun necklace, with a sparkling golden crown that rested upon her head. The goddess was always seen with her magic staff that had a floating orb at the top. 

Pit couldn't help himself from staring at her beauty. He was always captivated by her, and he would dare to never dream of leaving her side. Startled from his love-struck daze, he snapped out from his reverie when he noticed the blur of green brush past him. The goddess always greeted her angels, but this time she didn't even spare him a glance nor a single word.  
Blinking in confusion, the angel turned watching the goddess quickly fly off towards her palace. She seemed frantic, her face contorted and full of worry the moment the orb of her staff began turn murky and dark. Something was wrong... and if the goddess herself was worried, this couldn't be good. 

With that, Pit flapped his white wings behind him, following suit after the goddess. After all, he was her most trusted advisor and angel, so of course she would be able to tell him what's wrong. 

He found himself floating through the open window of her balcony, walking up towards the goddess as she stared at the giant glowing orb that she had in her throne room. It pulsated as she touched it gently with her palm. As if on cue, disaster struck right then and there. 

The sky immediately darkened as lightning clashed through the clouds, with loud CRACK as it made contact with the world down below. "What's happening!?" Pit demanded, gazing around as he saw many other angels all assembling together and floating into Palutena's throne room. 

"It's Hades," was the green lady's response. With another flick of her hand across the giant orb, an image appeared one that revealed the god of the death. He was chanting, unfurling all of his fury out from the underworld, taking a passage between the realm of the dead and into the living. 

"What's his plan now?" Another angel questioned, causing Pit to clench his fist tightly. His last encounter with Hades wasn't a pretty one, for that bastard had threatened to steal Palutena and even killed Pit himself, as he had to travel through the Underworld in order to save himself as he tried to stop the darkness of Medusa, who threatened to destroy humanity.  
What could Hades possibly want with the land of the living?

"My angels," Palutena turned, a stern expression written across her face. Pit raised his head, gazing as they both met eye contact. "We must take action, for it seems to me that Hades plans to drag the souls of the living down to the Underworld," she pointed towards the orb that displayed his monstrosity. 

People were screaming, running for their lives as the temples down below began to burn as Hades and his forces attacked, several dark angels and monsters sucking the life forces of the humans, and dragging with souls with chains down into the realm of the dead. 

So Hades plan was that of Medusa's, only this time he was planning to drag every living soul down to the burning pits of Hell. Pit growled, clenching his fist tighter. Like he was going to let that happen!

"I trust you all, my loyal servants to put end to Hades' scheme," Palutena continued, nodding her head as everyone agreed in unison that they would put an end to this madness. "I will need several of you to stay here to protect the spirits and angels, while the rest of you must fight against Hades." She beckoned with her hand outstretched for each angel to chose what they were going to fight for. 

Yet, Pit stood there, unmoved from his spot as the rest of the angels all took off all at once, preparing themselves for war. 

"Pit?" Palutena regarded him, questioning his motives of whether he was going to chose to stay to protect Skyworld or to go to war for the mortal world below. 

"Don't worry my Goddess," Pit gazed her with a solemn expression, reaching forward to cup her cheek into his right palm. "I will do everything in my power to stop Hades." And with that he took off, leaping from the open window as Palutena smiled. She always knew that she could trust her most loyal angel. After all, he had done so much for her. She turned back to the orb, summoning a cry to alert the rest of Skyworld about the dire news. 

"We must save the mortals!" She cried desperately into the orb, "for their souls are being dragged down to the Underworld!" Palutena raised her staff high into the air, turning around before she too took off from the balcony of her palace. 

As she flew out, she noticed a throng of angels following her lead, all of them plunging through the clouds and down towards the Earth. Pit flew amongst the throng that were ahead of Palutena, swerving down to the land of the living.


	2. Soul of Death

Athens was definitely not a pretty sight. Buildings and temples were burning on fire as smoke rose into the air. The sky was dark with murky clouds as lightning continued to clash into the clouds above. The angel turned, noticing a lady crying out as her body made a thud against the dirt. Her face was being slowly drained, turning pale as she fell limply too weak to even move. Pit howled, summoning his two-sided blade as he converted it into a bow and arrow of light. With one swift flick, he fired the arrow as it immediately pierced the monster that happened to be trying to suck out this one lady's life force. 

Chaos, everything was chaos. All Pit could hear was the cries and screams of the mortals that he swore could be heard from all the way above into Skyworld. The moment the monster he had pierced with an arrow of light, it had puffed up and exploded with black tar that spluttered about.

The lady looked up at him, as Pit could feel himself becoming really self-conscious. It wasn't everyday that a mortal saw an angel standing before them. And they were told to never reveal themselves among the mortals, but today that had to change. 

"T-thank you... P-Pit.... Legend tells of the most loyal angel to the goddess Palutena..." she cried tears of relief as Pit could see the color slowly returning to her face once again. She stood up, looking more livelier than ever but still weak from her life force trying to be sucked out from her body. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered before closing as she passed out from exhaustion. Pit surged forward, catching her before she could hit the ground, gently floating towards a grassy field away from the calamity. 

At least she could be safe here for a bit, and away from all the monsters. Pit gently laid her onto the soft grass, peering the mortal's peaceful expression. How did she know about him? He's never shown himself to a mortal, nor had he hear of Palutena telling mortals about her angels. Perhaps this woman knew who he was from her heart, and it was crazy enough that the Greeks here knew of him through a legend. 

Yet, this was only the beginning for the fight wasn't over, nor was it near anything to be what considered to be stalemate. Pit stood up, directing his attention back towards Athens as he engaged himself back into the array of war among the angels with Hade's minions. 

Weapons clashed against one another, orbs, cannons, claws, magic, arrows, light and darkness. And soon enough, the smoke began to disperse as every monster of Hades was left destroyed upon the face of the city. 

Pit gazed around taking note of the destruction that surrounded them. Splintered stones and pillars lay about among the black tar that was left remaining of the monsters. Not only that, some of the black substance covered them, leaving them dirtied and battle worn. But Pit knew that this wasn't over, even if they had defeated all these monsters. This wouldn't be the end to stop Hades. He could keep creating his evil army of souls and monsters in the Underworld, and he would be unstoppable. 

A pillar of light descended down from the sky, signifying the goddess' presence as she gazed about, trying to soothe any frightened mortal that was conscious enough to see this gigantic throng of angels. For it was necessary that they had reveal themselves among these mortals. 

The ground began to quake, as a crack in the Earth's surface began to widen, with dark purple energy sizzling about. Pit instantly knew what this was, a portal that none other that Hades was using to send his army into the land of the living. There was no doubt that was sending more on the way. 

"My angels," Palutena declared, "we must split up into two groups. The first will remain here and defend the mortals from Hades next oncoming army. And the rest shall travel through the portal into the Underworld to put an end to Hades once for all."

Pit nodded his head, following alongside the goddess as he and other angels descended through the purple misty haze. They had to dodged the oncoming monsters that were passing through the portal, until they had made it into the realm of the dead. Sure the Underworld did have a good side as it was the place where souls and spirits go when they leave their mortal life, and it was also the place to determine where they went for eternity; either to paradise like the land of Skyworld, or other dark dimensions including Hell itself. However, the place seemed unbalanced as Pit could hear Palutena mutter under her breath. 

There were good souls that were trapped down here, unable to pass between the portals of death to a place of paradise. They were trapped down here, being chained down and turned into dark souls. And before them was that dreadful monster, Cerberus Hade's pet who began to eat the souls. It was said that with one single crush a soul suffered its second death and would be gone forever. 

They had to do something about this! They couldn't just let all these innocent souls that were dragged down here to be annihilated. "Bring that monster down!" Palutena pointed a finger at the horrendous beast feasting upon the bright souls. Pit unleashed his arrow of light from his bow. It hit the monster fair and square in the eye, letting out a howl as Palutena's orb began to glow. Light burst through the monster as the other angels attacked all at once. This beast was unable to contain such light as it suddenly burst apart into sparkling dust.

Now was the perfect time for them to free these imprisoned and bound souls. Yanking a chain off many souls, Pit watched as the others did the same with the souls finally springing free. Unfortunately, the moment Pit turned his head a poof of blue smoke appeared, and there stood Hades the god of death. His face was full of fury, his skin swirling with black and red as he floated like an evil spirit. He did have some human features, but they looked very bleak. 

In that moment, Hades thrust his dark magic directly at Palutena as she blocked it with her orb having created a green shield of light. Although, part of the malice wasn't completely blocked as it struck her shoulder causing her to yelp. Pit took a step forward, growling protectively. It was a good thing that she was immortal, but even gods or goddesses could kill each other.  
"Go fight the monsters, Pit with the others!" Palutena cried, bracing herself for this battle she knew that she would have to face alone. "Hades is my problem!" 

Pit shook his head, hesitating. There was no way he was going to let her fight Hades alone!

"Just go!" Palutena thrust out her hand, a force of energy knocking Pit back as he grunted. 

"Palutena!" He cried, as light clashed against darkness. However, Hades' malice began to enlarge to the point his giant claws seized the goddess by the throat. She struggled against his grasp as he took his other hand, touching the orb as it began to darken.

The image of Skyworld could be seen in the orb darkening as well with cries of agony that Pit could fairly well hear. Everything became total darkness as Hades laughed, a wicked one full of malice as he crushed the orb with a loud CRACK. 

He dropped Palutena as she fell to the ground, gasping as malice began to darken her frame and aura of light. Pit screamed, boiling fury pulsating through his mind. He lunged at Hades, slashing him with the twin-pointed blade. 

Hades grunted, retreating his hand back as a purple cut appeared on his clawed hand. "You dare fight against me? An angel dares to fight against an immortal, against the god of death?"  
"I dare," Pit replied, spreading out his legs into a fighting stance. Hades cackled, amused by Pit's bravery. 

"You know, I'm going to relish tearing your soul apart!" And in the blink of an eye, the god of death moved in a flash. Pit tried to attack him with the edge of his blade, only to gasp as a giant shadow grasped him by his wings, knocking him backwards. Pit could feel his face slamming against the hard ground, groaning as pain suddenly coursed through him.

Dark magic was seeping into his body and he could feel his wings in response tightening and burning. The pain was excruciating as he let out a shrill scream. 

That's when Hades released him and Pit could feel bruises instantaneously forming along his body, he couldn't stop screaming as scorching pain radiated into his back. His wings were burning, scorched, burnt and black with feathers crumbling to dust. 

He tried to move, seeing Hade's clawed hand grasp him by the throat hauling him up into the air as if he was some prized trophy. Pit gasped, feeling Hades slowly draining the energy from his own soul. 

"Ah yes, I am going to enjoy obliterating you." Pit's vision turned black as nothingness consumed him.


	3. Purifying Light

There was a faint buzzing sound, a soft voice that called out to him. 

Huh? What was that? And why was that voice so familiar?

Wake up Pit...

He turned, but all he was met with was darkness. Was that Lady Palutena? He could recognize her voice anywhere. 

You can't give up.

She was right, what was he doing? He couldn't give up now not when Hades could annihilate the entire world and Skyworld to oblivion. He made a vow to Lady Palutena that he would anything in his power to protect his world and the world of the living. 

And that's Pit fought back against the darkness, forcing himself to regain consciousness, only to be met with Hade's sneering expression. It wasn't over and as weak as he was, Hades still hadn't drained all of his life force yet. 

His life force was bound him and he wasn't going to let the god of death take it away from him. Seizing this opportunity Pit punched Hades directly in the face. Finally, those black claws released him as he fell gasping and clutching his fists tightly. 

Hades turned, hissing with a feral growl as he leapt at Palutena's weak form. Pit could see that she barely had her eyes open, and she didn't look like the light goddess at all. Through his vision, he scrutinized Hade's body. There had to be some sort of weak spot.

As if luck was on his side, that's when Pit caught sight of Hade's glowing ghost tail. As furtively as he could, he crawled using all of his remaining strength to grasp his blade, transforming it into a bow as he pinpointed the arrow at Hade's tail. In one swift move, he aimed and fired surprising Hades as he dropped Palutena, gasping and muttering. 

Pit staggered to his feet, his strength slowly returning to him. He rushed over towards Palutena's broken orb, slowly placing the broken pieces together as it began to glow with a soft humming noise, the sound of soft music ringing into the air. 

Lifting up his bow as he made it morph into a blade, the sharp edge touched the orb as it began to piece itself back together until it was completely whole again. Light began to seep out from the orb and into Pit's blade, creating a light diversion. His blade began to glow even brighter now, as the angel turned wasting no time in jutting the blade into Hade's weak spot.

The god of death was too startled from Pit's move that was as fast as lightning. Hades hadn't seen it coming, letting out a gurgle as Pit twisted the blade, delving it in deeper. Light surrounded Hades diminishing the darkness until a cloud of black smoke appeared, turning his form into nothingness as he died. 

Shocked was written across Pit's face as he stared at where Hades once had been. How did he? It didn't make any sense... only a god could kill another god and he certainly wasn't one.   
"How did I?..." Pit was immediately at Palutena's side, lifting her up as her colors began to return along with her own light.

"You did it Pit..." she rasped, pointing at her orb. "With your blade you touched the essence of my energy in my orb," she explained, "and with that power you killed Hades."

Relief flooded over the angel as he smiled. He had really done it, and he certainly surprised himself. Palutena took the orb from him, watching through the glass as Skyworld began to finally return back to normal with the darkness disappearing. And even then through the orb the monsters that could be seen on the Earth had finally retreated, and those trapped souls were finally freed. 

"You saved us all," Pit could feel a hand touching his shoulder. He craned his gaze to meet Palutena's as she smiled softly at him. He couldn't help but to blush by the way she embraced him. Only to grimace in pain as he yelped. "Oh, right," Palutena took one good look at his burnt wings and she understood.

She scooped him up into her arms, carrying him as she flew out through the portal with the throng of angels following behind. He was flown out towards a glowing pool back on Skyworld.   
Closing his eyes, Pit allowed himself to relax into the feeling of the soothing water once he was gently dipped in. That just did the trick as the water's magical healing properties repaired his broken angel wings. The black scorched marks turned back to their original color of pure whiteness, but were formed even more fluffier than before, curling at the tips.  
Pit smiled, grasping Palutena's hand as she hauled him up. He was then embraced by many angels, thanking him for taking such bravery on defeating Hades himself. He couldn't help but to smile at their words, meeting Palutena's hug.

There was no way in the world that he was just any ordinary angel. And Skyworld seemed to be even brighter and glorious. Angels fluttered about in the air, while mortals danced about in a joyous manner down below. 

Everyone cheered, and Palutena laughed as all the angels tried to grasp Pit, all wanting to hug the hero who had saved the day. The rest of the day was spent with a glitter of happiness, along with a big celebration.

Pit grinned, turning as he watched Palutena gaze down at the world below them. He walked up towards her, gently taking her hand into his own. She blushed deeply, letting out a soft sigh. "My dear, I have a gift for you."

The angel tilted his head, watching as his goddess turned around allowing another angel to float down next to her. "To my most loyal angel, the hero who saved us all! I now crown you!" She lifted up a glowing white crown, replacing it with Pit's golden leaf crown. She threw the gold crown into the crowd as many angels all dove for the object. 

"As my chosen angel! You shall live in my palace as I do, with everything I have and shall be the highest angel of all Skyworld!" Cheers and applauds rang out among the crowd as Pit bowed himself at Lady Palutena. Once she beckoned him to stand, he turned to wave at everyone before following the goddess inside her palace. 

It was such a privilege that he could now live with his goddess, and obtain everything that she has. All her love, power, glory and riches. He smiled, standing next to the orb as he gazed at it. He could see Athens down below through the orb, the people of the city slowly repairing their broken buildings. And those that were dead and had finally risen back to life again. It seemed that everything had been brought back to the way it should always be. 

He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder, it was Palutena, "you did wonderful, Pit. You did wonderful." He smiled, feeling his own heart swell within. Although, he certainly didn't expect Palutena to turn him towards her, cupping his cheeks and pressed a soft loving kiss against his lips. 

He was left breathless, blinking and blushing madly as he could see Palutena's aura's disappearing into another room. He chuckled, chasing after her. Everything couldn't be any better.   
The mortal world and Skyworld could finally be at peace once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you think of this story? I would love to hear some feedback. Hope ya'll have a fabulous day!


End file.
